


Praise

by moodymarshmallow



Series: Exploring Limits [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie runs into Ziya at a college party, and this time he ends up on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisssanitygoodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisssanitygoodbye/gifts).



When Franklyn Hawke received a text from Isabela, inviting him to one of her infamous weekend parties, his first thought was to ask her if Ziya Suvari had been invited. He tried not to assign any meaning to how quickly his mind traveled to a man he'd known only as an acquaintance before that late afternoon next to the art building, but there was no sense denying the curiosity or the attraction. If anything, Ziya's presence at the party would guarantee at least a flirtatious thrill or two. Without actually asking about who'd be there, Frankie sent confirmation that she could expect him.

It was dark when he arrived at Isabela's massive flat, and the party was already in full swing. The front door was wide open, half-heartedly guarded by a dark-skinned man with blonde hair. He took a quick glance at Franklyn before nodding at him to go in, looking very much as though he'd rather be inside with everyone else. Isabela's flat was familiar. He'd been to a couple of her parties before, and knew that there'd be dancing and drinking in the living room, and quieter, more intimate things going on in side rooms. He searched the crowd for her, but couldn't pick her out among the massive, tightly packed crowd gyrating in the living room turned dance club.

Grabbing a beer from a cooler in the entryway, Frankie walked down the hall, peering into the open rooms, looking for someone he knew. Andy would likely be there, though it was always hard to tell--he was studying medicine, and his course load was much heavier than Franklyn's.

"Well, if it isn't Franklyn Hawke."

Frankie turned to see Ziya standing in the doorway of the room behind him, and for a brief moment, all he could do was stare. Ziya was wearing a black mini-dress with a high neckline that made the top portion resemble a sleeveless turtleneck. It was the skirt that stopped time, though. It was tight on his body, clinging to the curve of a very round ass, and was so short that it only fell mid-thigh on his long, brown legs. He wasn't wearing any shoes, but his toenails were painted red, and somehow that seemed like more than enough. Only after noticing his toes did Frankie glance up to his face to see the smile on it, and his hair, shiny and wild, the tips of the curls glittering as if they were wet.

"I prefer Frankie," he replied, trying his hardest to affect an air of nonchalance when all he could think of was looking down to see those bright blue eyes staring up at him while Ziya crouched between his legs and swallowed his cock.

"Frankie..." Ziya repeated, reaching up to finger the lapel of his jacket. "Do you want to spend some time with me?"

"Depends," he said with a grin. "How many people are going to see us this time?"

Ziya laughed. Getting a grip on Frankie's lapel, he tugged him backwards into the room he'd stepped out of, and there he sat back on the black leather sofa that dominated the space. At a loss for a moment, Frankie looked for a place to set his beer while trying to discern if Ziya wanted him to sit next to him or on the other side of the couch. Ziya beckoned him, and he sat beside him, a shiver running down his spine when Ziya immediately began stroking the hair on the base of his neck.

"What were you doing in here all alone?" Frankie asked.

"Cooling off." Ziya's nails were long and Frankie could feel them dragging lightly over his scalp. "I was dancing for a while before that."

"I bet you're one hell of a dancer."

Ziya chuckled. "I'm not bad. Better than most of the guys out there, but that’s because I actually dance. I don't just rub my dick against the nearest ass."

"I dunno, I think there are probably some guys out there who would like to have you rubbing your prick against their arse."

"Who said I was dancing with guys?" Ziya let his hand fall from Frankie's neck and leaned over to pick up a small black package from the end table. He opened it and pulled out a small black cylinder, no longer than his little finger and slightly thinner than a pencil. "E-cigarette," Ziya explained, showing it to Frankie. "When I saw you on campus, my cartridge had run out."

"You're the first person I've met that uses these." Curiously, Frankie reached for it, but Ziya lifted it out of his reach.

"I think we've established that there's a price to pay for sharing nicotine," Ziya said, smirking as he rolled the e-cigarette between his fingers. "Are you willing to pay it?"

"You want me to suck your cock?" Frankie asked, raising his brow, trying to sound as though this wasn't exactly what he'd hoped for when he got that text from Isabela. Ziya leaned against him and brushed his lips against his ear.

"I want you gagging for it," he purred, and the tip of his tongue grazed his earlobe.

This time he shuddered, and he pulled back from Ziya, but only enough so he could see him nod.

"On your knees," Ziya said, smiling at Frankie as he slid off of the couch to kneel in front of him. Ziya sat forward and placed the e-cigarette between Frankie's lips. "One long, slow drag." Frankie breathed in, and the tip of the black cylinder glowed blue as the light-headed nicotine high hit him. He tasted coconut, realizing that the scent on Ziya wasn't cologne or shampoo, but flavor from the vapor cartridge. He opened his mouth to ask something about that, but Ziya pulled his skirt up enough for Frankie to see red lace panties, and he forgot what he meant to say. Ziya sat further back into the leather couch and spread his knees so Frankie could get between them. When he did, Ziya lifted one leg to drape over his shoulder, smirking when Frankie glanced up at him, then putting the e-cigarette to his own lips.

Under the red lace, Ziya's cock was half-hard, and Frankie traced the pattern of the gauzy material where it stretched over his shaft. "You don't just do this to shock people, do you?" he asked.

"This?" Ziya raised a brow. "What, my clothes? Of course I don't wear things 'to shock people,' what a question." Ziya used the leg over Frankie's shoulder to put pressure on his back until he was so close that his stomach was pressed to the couch. "I wear what I look and feel good in. Don't you?"

"I don't know if I ever look as good as you."

Ziya grinned. "Good answer."

Frankie pulled down the red lace a little, and Ziya lifted his ass off of the couch so he could take them down the rest of the way. A little maneuvering with his legs, and they were on the floor next to Frankie. Ziya had a good-sized cock, though it wasn't fully hard yet, and his pubic hair was trimmed neat and short. Frankie loosely wrapped his fingers around his shaft and stroked him slowly, aware, as he had been that day on campus, of the possibility of someone watching them through the open door. This time though, his back was facing the door, so if anyone was watching, he wouldn't know. That knowledge coupled with Ziya's half-lidded gaze meant that Frankie's cock was already straining against his zipper by the time he took Ziya's into his mouth and tasted the drop of clear pre-cum that formed on the tip while he stroked him. With his tongue covering his bottom teeth, he took his cock deeper, feeling the light pressure of Ziya's hand on the back of his head. Ziya pushed his head down slowly, an action that would normally be enough to make Frankie pull back and stop entirely, but something about Ziya, about the party, about the nicotine and the taste of pre-cum and coconut made him relax his jaw and throat and allow Ziya to push. Ziya made a contented noise in his throat, then released Frankie's head to instead comb his fingers through his short hair. "Good boy," he whispered, and Frankie's cock throbbed hard behind his zipper, his balls tense and tight.

If someone had asked Frankie if he ever thought he'd be spending a Saturday night on his knees, desperately trying to suppress his gag reflex so he could take a cock all the way down his throat, he would have laughed himself silly, but now, every centimeter deeper he could take Ziya's cock--which was bigger than he'd thought, now that he was fully hard--earned him a tender stroke on the cheek and earnest praise. It was the praise that took him over the edge, that had him peering up at Ziya's blissful face every time he could take a thrust deeper into his throat, as if he could feel every _very good_ and _perfect_ like eager hands on his body. There was a growing damp spot in the front of his boxer briefs, and if Ziya hadn't taken his hands to keep him from using them to get him off, he'd be shamelessly rubbing himself off through his jeans.

Frankie heard the noise of voices behind him, and would have turned around if Ziya wasn't holding the back of his head again. He looked up to see Ziya's mouth slack, his breath coming fast, and since he had released his hands, he drew back his head just enough to stroke his shaft hard and fast, licking the hot, swollen head until his mouth was full of cum. Ziya pulled his hair when he came, thrusting forward into his mouth a few times before flopping weakly back onto the couch, releasing his hair to instead stroke his neck gently. Frankie held his cum on his tongue for a brief moment, savoring the taste and the slick, dirty sensation of having a mouthful of semen before swallowing it. He wanted more--he always did--and he licked off the remaining drops that clung to Ziya's softening cock. Releasing Ziya from his mouth did little to help him feel less intoxicated by him, and as he tried to stand, the friction of his aching cock against his zipper almost made him cum right there. He waited though, unsure of why, but he got his answer when Ziya, eyes alight, yanked down his dress and grabbed him by the hand, his eyes on the bulge in Frankie's jeans.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed as Ziya pulled him through the hallway and onto the dance floor.

"We're gonna dance," Ziya whispered, still short of breath. He turned and pressed his mouth hard to Frankie's ear. "You're going to grind against my ass and you're going to cum in front of everyone, and nobody is going to know other than you and me." His mouth was hot, and every word made Frankie ache more, his balls so tight that even the massive crowd did nothing to tame the reckless lust pounding through his body. Frankie scanned the crowd, seeing nobody he knew, and before he could think, he was spinning Ziya around and pressing to that round, perfect ass. Ziya shimmied against him, and he had to press his mouth into his neck to muffle a moan.

"You're fucking crazy," he murmured as he began to thrust against Ziya's wiggling ass, holding him tight around the waist, not thinking about how uncomfortable it would be to cum in his pants, especially in the middle of a crowd. All he wanted right now was to play Ziya's game, and he ground against him to the beat of the music, looking no different than any of the other couples on the floor.

"You love it," Ziya purred as he shimmied down Frankie's body, his ass firm against his straining cock. Ziya lifted an arm and wrapped it around Frankie's neck, pulling him down, turning just enough to kiss him. "Go on," he whispered with his lips on Frankie's. "Cum for me."

Head spinning, Frankie thrust hard against Ziya's plump ass, tightening his grip around his waist when his balls tensed up and emptied out, his cock twitching as the damp spot on the front of his boxer-briefs bloomed into a wetness that covered his cock. Around them, nobody even looked their way, too wrapped up in the music and heat to notice that he was all but fucking Ziya on the dance floor. As he came down, his cock still pulsing when Ziya wriggled against it, he saw that he wasn't the only one in his position, and even as the wet spot began to cool uncomfortably, a rush of excitement poured through him to think that somewhere else on the floor, someone else was doing the exact same thing. The song ended and Ziya turned around in his grip, finding his mouth and kissing him without abandon, digging his fingers into his hair and holding them tight.

"You are the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen," Ziya purred when they broke their kiss. "I need your phone number right now." Frankie nodded dumbly and they left the dance floor together to exchange numbers. Ziya kissed him again, all force and tongue, gripping his hair and smiling against his mouth when he broke just long enough to breathe. "I can't believe you did that," he said with genuine awe thick in his voice. He kissed him again, and even though the wetness was cold and growing sticky, Frankie's head spun. Composing himself a bit, Frankie stroked Ziya's cheek with one finger.

"You owe me a blowjob next time," he said, grinning when Ziya smiled.

"And you owe me a cigarette. A whole one."

"Deal," Frankie said, and after Ziya slipped back into the crowd to give him _time to get cleaned up_ as he said, Frankie went outside and pulled out his cell phone.

 _Izzy,_ he texted. _Sorry I missed you, but you will not believe the night I had. Call me!_ Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he headed back to his flat, whistling the melody from the last song he heard before leaving. He laughed, still coming to terms with what had just happened, and apparently the sight of a man walking alone, laughing, was enough to make a woman cross the street to get away from him. He waved at her as apology and kept walking.

He could still taste Ziya on his lips when he got home, and that, along with the recollection of Ziya pressed against him, panting and amazed, made him smile until his cheeks hurt.


End file.
